


Picking At The Pack

by ShiningOmicron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I love to laugh at the Teen Wolf characters, Just done for fun, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, Parody, Please Don't Kill Me, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningOmicron/pseuds/ShiningOmicron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek kicks Stiles out of the pack.</p><p>Jackson is the only one that sees something wrong with this.</p><p>Parody Fic! Please don't kill me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Ends Here

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

Oh my, you guys are going to hate me for this. I just know all of you are going to tear me a new one for this stupid little fic. Let me just say that I am not making fun of any authors that make these kinds of fics. I actually love this type of story, I'm addicted to them actually. In fact, two stories that are shaping up to be my favorites are Even When You're Gone by quelling and How Did It End Up Like This? by everyrose.

Please don't get offended by this or think that I'm am making fun of anyone, this is more me making fun of the characters because I could truly see them coming up with this type of plan( that's probably why I like these stories so much). However, just because we love something doesn't mean we can't laugh at it right?

I didn't have a Beta for this one so keep that in mind.

…

"Werewolves and hunters keep showing up in Beacon Hills by the barrel full." Isaac said worriedly as he stumbled into the Derek's house.

The werewolves in the Hale pack were barely able to get themselves in the door, all of them had an assortment of injuries on them. All of them had been ambushed by some werewolves from a rival pack and needless to say that they had quite the fight with them.

Danny, Allison, and Lydia came from upstairs where they had been waiting for the pack to come back from a night of patrol. Stiles wasn't there, he had been with everyone else when they got jumped. He hadn't been hurt too badly but he had been so exhausted by the fight that Derek had to carry him home and put him to bed.

"Those werewolves seemed to know where we usually patrol." Scott said tiredly shooting Allison a grateful smile as she handed him a water bottle.

"We're going through tough times." Derek said roughly coming up behind everyone. "That's going to happen sometimes."

"What can we do?" Erica asked rubbing her sorely injured arm. "We need some type of plan to handle all of this."

"We need to be calm and think about this in a rational manner." Boyd said quietly sitting down beside Erica on the couch. "This isn't the first time we've been jumped by a rival pack, especially Stiles. He usually gets most of it."

Derek was silent for a brief moment which everyone took as a sign that he was deep in thought about something.

"We need to kick Stiles out of the pack." Derek ultimately decided.

Everyone in the pack froze and just stared at him. Finally, people started to speak up.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"It would be for the best."

"It's the right thing to do."

Jackson gaped and stared at all of them in shock. He just couldn't believe what they were saying.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Jackson demanded.

The rest of the pack gave him dry looks.

"Duh, Jackson. It's to protect him." Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

Jackson looked completely flabbergasted. "How?"

"Kicking him out of the pack will ensure that he's safe from any pack like problems." Lydia explained as if she was talking to a five year old. "Since he keeps getting hurt in fights we should keep him away to make sure he's safe."

Jackson stared at his girlfriend for a brief moment before panning his eyes over to the rest of the pack. They seemed to agree with her statement.

"You can't take him out of this, he's already in for a number of reasons." Jackson told them. "One, him and McCall have been friends for years, their scents are all over each other's houses. Two, Stilinski's scent is all over this house, he helped us rebuild it. Three, seeing how much our enemies have been up our asses I'm pretty sure they already know he's a part of the pack. This is going to lead up to nothing."

Derek sighed impatiently. "I know this might not be the best plan but it's the only way to ensure Stiles won't get himself in trouble."

"Stuff always has a way of gravitating toward him," Scott agreed with a nod, "and he always does whatever he wants to do despite people telling him no."

Jackson looked at them like they were idiots. "Okay, if you know that trouble has a way of finding Stilinski and he's just going to do whatever he wants to do what would be the point of kicking him out of the pack? He's still going to be involved in pack affairs just without us there."

"We should, as much as I hate to admit it, be even more protective of him. Maybe we could teach him some self-defense techniques or how shoot a gun. Stilinski does tend to be capable when he actually tries to be and he is the Sheriff's son."

"That's stupid Whittemore." Erica said with a scoff. "If we pull him closer that's just going to make him even more of a target."

"Reyes, you are really not helping the whole blonds are dumb thing." Jackson sneered. "In case you haven't noticed we're all targets! Every single one of us is on the chopping block not just Stilinski."

"Well-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jackson said cutting off whatever biting remark Erica was going to say. "While I'm thinking about it, why are we only thinking about kicking Stiles out? Why is he being singled out?"

"Because he's human." Danny said in an obvious tone of voice.

Jackson was seriously starting to think that the gas was starting to leak in the house again.

"So are you idiot!" Jackson proclaimed loudly. "And so are Allison and Lydia, all three of you are just as vulnerable as Stilinski is."

"That's not true, Allison is a hunter." Scott replied adamantly.

"In-training." Jackson corrected sharply. "She's only been doing this for how many months? There is no way in hell she can take down an Alpha or a more experienced hunter by herself, she's just as new at this as we are."

"True, but she at least has the training to at least prevent herself from getting killed." Lydia said defending her friend.

Jackson growled at her in frustration. "That's debatable and depends on the situation, but whatever. What about Lydia and Danny, they don't have any more training than Stilinski. They are absolutely useless in a fight."

"Yes, but they can provide us with useful information on our enemies." Isaac piped in.

"Exactly." Derek said with a shrug. "We need someone to be doing research while the rest of us are out in the field."

Jackson gaped at his Alpha, his mouth opening and closing at least five times.

"Why can't Stilinski do that?!" Jackson shouted feeling like he was slowly losing his mind. "In fact, he already does that. He does more research than both Danny and Lydia combined. You do realize you're going to be fucking us over in not only the research department but the plan making department as well?"

"We don't need that many people making plans and doing research." Boyd said his voice just as dry as ever.

"Looks like Erica's blondness is rubbing off on you Boyd." Jackson said rubbing his closed eyelids tiredly.

"So let me get this straight." Jackson said trying to lay everything on the table. "All of you want to kick Stilinski out of the pack despite the fact that you're sure that trouble will find its way to him anyway. Also, by kicking Stilinski out the pack you are knowingly hurting our team intelligence wise because you all feel that smart people aren't that valuable on a team thus making us all the more vulnerable in our time of need."

Derek stared at him for a brief second before growling at him angrily. Most of the beta's jumped in shock at their Alpha's sudden anger.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Derek growled. "My decisions are final. I'm the-

"I know, I know." Jackson muttered angrily.

"-goddamn Alpha!"

…

The next day somehow all of the pack, sans Stiles, had arrived at school at the exact same time. Jackson didn't know how and he didn't really want to know.

Jackson couldn't tell you how much he hated walking into school with the pack. Judging by how much stride Erica and Isaac had, they must have thought they looked cool. However, Jackson could see very clearly the unimpressed looks of the people around them.

"Hey guys!" Stiles exclaimed from behind them with his voice being just as loud as ever.

Jackson turned and looked him up and down in the same disgruntled way he usually does, it was his way of acknowledging Stiles. He was confused however when no one in the pack said anything back to the spaz

Stiles raised an eyebrow at all of them apparently noticing that all of his friends were brushing him off as well.

"Uh, what's up man?" Stiles said shooting Isaac a friendly smile.

Isaac shrugged looking away from him in a clearly dismissive way.

Stiles blinked at him before turning his eyes to his best friend.

"We're still doing that Call of Duty marathon tonight right?" Stiles said eagerly turning to his best friend while biting at his lip. "I finally got a new wireless controller."

"I'm busy." Scott replied avoiding eye contact with his friend.

Stiles furrowed his brow at him. "But you were the one that suggested we do it."

"I changed my mind!" Scott snapped yelling loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear him.

Jackson felt a slight, almost nonexistent, twitch in his heart when he saw Stiles' eyes fall directly to the floor.

"Alright, I guess I'll catch you guys later?" Stiles said hopefully.

Giving them more time than Jackson would have, Stiles waited for a reply that never came from any of them. With hunched shoulders, Stiles walked to his locker and away from all of them.

Scott sighed sounding much older than he was. He let Allison rub his tired shoulder.

"I knew this was going to be hard but I didn't think it was going to be this hard." Scott mumbled miserably.

"Wait, don't tell me this is about that stupid plan you guys made up last night." Jackson said with a groan. "I thought we went over this."

"Yes, we did. So now, in accordance to the plan, we are going to ignore him." Lydia proclaimed with a sigh.

"What?" Jackson's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why are we going to ignore him? What does that have to do with anything?"

"We are keeping him out of pack business." Isaac reminded him.

Jackson nodded. He already knew that. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with ignoring him in school?"

"Shutting him out of pack business means shutting him out of all aspects of our lives and avoiding him as much as possible." Erica informed the confused jock. "We're doing it to keep him safe."

"If that were true then why do all of you still live in your parents' houses? You care about them don't you?" Jackson sharply asked. "In fact, why do we even go to school? If we're trying to keep everyone safe then we should just isolate ourselves to Derek's house and avoid everyone not just Stilinski."

"Yes, but nobody at school or our parents go out of their way to get themselves hurt." Scott pointed out.

Jackson suddenly had the urge to bang his head against something. "Neither does Stilinski, you pointed out at least a thousand times that trouble just seems to find him. Does he get hurt because he hangs around us? Yes, but so do the rest of us. I would be scared of him if he didn't get hurt being involved with us."

Jackson hates how much he was sticking up for Stilinski but he didn't feel like he had a choice. They were pretty much taking control over his life and making decisions for him based on what they wanted. They were being controlling and that was the last thing Jackson ever wanted to be due to all that happened with Gerard.

"Look I know-"

"Wait, I just got a brilliant idea." Jackson said with a condescending smile on his face. "How about we, stop me if I get too crazy, actually sit Stilinski's crazy ass down and explain to him that we're concerned about the little bastard instead of being cryptic idiots?"

All of them looked at each other.

"That's stupid." Danny hissed.

"That wouldn't work out well." Allison shook her head.

"We shouldn't even try that, it's too extreme." Scott added looking quite sure of himself.

Jackson found himself gaping at all of them once again. He growled at all of them before stomping past them.

"The truth is too extreme? I swear I'm almost done with this place." Jackson swore.

…

Jackson had hoped at lunch that the stupid train that his associates, because he refused to call this batch of idiots his friends, had been on since this morning had finally kicked them off. Everyone was acting normally and not spouting out crazy theories.

Unfortunately for Jackson, he found that his associates had an express ticket to the stupid train and just gotten right back on it.

Stiles walked up calmly to their usual table in the cafeteria humming a song that Jackson didn't care to name. However, when he went to sit in his usual seat next to Erica and Boyd, the female werewolf moved her purse to his seat.

"Uh, you mind moving your pleather purse Catwoman?" Stiles asked

"This table is full, go somewhere else." Erica replied not even looking up at him as she ate her meal.

Obviously thinking she was joking, Stiles rolled his eyes and tried to move her bag only to have his hand pushed away.

"Are you dumb as well as annoying?" Erica asked looking up at him with a sneer. "Get lost you little loser."

As Jackson witnessed this whole scene it occurred to him that he could just tell Stilinski what's going on himself, it's not like any of the pack could stop him and it would put an end to all this. However, that would mean he would be directly helping Stilinski out instead of indirectly like he had been trying to. That is not going to happen, Jackson Whittemore never directly helps Stiles Stilinski. It's one of the laws of life.

"Look can you just stop-"

"We don't want you here!" Scott shouted banging his hands on the table making everyone in the cafeteria look over at them.

Stiles stood staring dead at his best friend stunned, he didn't know what to do or to say.

"Go the fuck away." Scott ordered angrily pointing at the only table left in the cafeteria, the singles table.

Jackson expected something, at least one small quip from the normally loud teen. But no, he just turned and slowly walked to the back of the cafeteria. He turned his chair around so he was facing nothing but the wall. His body was hunched down into his food, although it was clear to everyone that he wasn't eating.

Scott sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"It had to be-"

"Oh will you shut up!" Jackson snapped smacking him on the head.

…

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

For about the last five minutes Jackson had been not so subtly banging his head against the wall. Why had he been doing this? Well, because of the current conversation happening.

"This is not up for discussion Stiles." Derek said staring at the devastated young teen emotionlessly. "We don't need you in the pack anymore."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Stiles asked urgently like all of them were playing a cruel joke on him.

"You are a hindrance to us with how much you jump into battles." Derek stated snapping his teeth at the human. "You're constantly getting yourself hurt and it holds us back."

"The only time I jump into a fight is when you guys start doing stupid shit and almost get yourselves killed. I never do it to prove something." Stiles shot back at him. "And you guys get hurt just as much as I do, sometimes even more than me."

"That's not-"

"A pack is supposed to be a family and family protects each other." Stiles continued talking over Derek. "Besides, Isaac protected Boyd from a wolfsbane bullet a week ago which almost killed him and Erica took a swipe from an Alpha wolf's claws for Isaac which almost blinded her. You guys are just as suicidal as I am."

"They are werewolves, it's different for them." Derek said with a grunt.

The glare Stiles gave Derek was so heated that it could probably melt the polar icecaps.

"Oh, so now you're being an elitist?" Stiles said coldly. "Didn't you have human members in your pack before the fire happened?"

Jackson stopped banging his head against the wall to shoot Derek a smirk. He could feel the shock and anguish that came from that revelation and he loved it.

Derek's late family had several humans within it, humans that were considered just as much a part of the pack as the werewolves were. During those times nobody questioned human pack members on what they did and didn't do, they were accepted and treated as equals.

Judging by Derek's actions he doesn't want to uphold this decision.

Derek growled and stomped toward Stiles with said human not backing down in the slightest.

"You're not needed any longer, we already have Lydia and Danny to do research." Derek said coldly.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "So you think having only two people doing research, only having two notable thinkers, is a good idea? Especially since everything has been going to shit lately and we need some more thinkers not less?"

"Thank you!" They all heard Jackson loudly proclaim.

Finally having had enough of this, Derek grabbed Stiles by the neck and hurled him painfully into a wall. Stiles choked as he struggled to breathe. His hands gripped Derek's hands as he tried to get the werewolf off him.

"You are worthless to us." Derek growled staring dead into Stiles' eyes increasing his hold on his neck. "You are nothing but an annoying, pathetic, waste of space that not even your father wants around."

"Is that really necessary?" Jackson said to himself with a shake of his head.

Without another word, Derek took Stiles off the wall and literally threw him out of the house.

Jackson groaned noticing how depressed everyone looked despite that they don't lift a single finger to help Stiles. "I swear to god, one day I'm just going up and leave without telling all of you.

Everyone looked back at him again.

Jackson sighed. "Fine, maybe I'll send you all a tweet."


	2. Standing Tall

Disclaimer: I do not own the MTV show Teen Wolf. This is a fan-made story and nothing more. Please, for the love of god, don't sue me.

The bulk of this parody came more from the first chapter and Jackson. In this chapter we're going to see what happens when we change up the ending to this type of story. I still had no beta for this chapter so keep that in mind when reading.

…

Jackson was probably the happiest anyone had ever seen him in a long time.

Six months, the pack had shunned Stiles for six long months. During that time the pack did everything they could to avoid Stiles.

Stiles had always been the one to bring life to the pack, everyone had always been in agreement with that (although some only begrudgingly admitted this). Everything involving the pack seemed to quiet down, it was a bit unsettling to all of them.

Both Derek and Scott were the most affected by this change.

Although Scott had indeed found a new friend in Isaac, he was no Stiles. Isaac could never make Scott come out of his shell and make him expressed himself like Stiles could. Even Allison couldn't be there for him like Stiles could. Nobody understood Scott like Stiles did. Before all he had to do was make a gesture and Stiles understood exactly what was wrong with him, it was nice. Now, he had to make long drawn out speeches about the slightest things because Stiles usually was like his own personal mind reader and saved him the trouble of making a fool out of himself.

Scott missed his best friend.

Derek got angrier and angrier as the days past. He never spent any time with the pack outside of pack meetings. It was usually Stiles that dragged Derek places and forced him to have some semblance of a life. Now that Stiles was gone all Derek did was sit at home and do absolutely nothing. As much as Derek would complain about how annoying Stiles was he missed him every day.

Derek was miserable without his little annoying brat.

Now, given all this, why would Jackson be happy?

The answer was walking toward him.

Stiles was very loudly chatting away with Stacy, one of his new best friends. Beside them was there other friend Jake, who was busy checking his phone, and Gary, who was in rapt attention as to what Stiles and Stacy were talking about.

The four of them were quite close, you rarely ever saw them away from each other and they were always babbling about something.

Jackson gave a small nod in Stiles' direction which the teen actually took the time to return.

The reason Jackson was so happy was the simple fact that Stiles was fine, and had been fine for a while. Sure, for the first two months he looked to be a little depressed but something made him perk up and go out to make new friends.

The pack tried to ignore this but they just couldn't. Ever since they kicked Stiles out of the pack they completely stopped having problems with the supernatural. They had nothing better to do than watch Stiles move on with his life and actually become stronger than they have ever seen him before.

Stiles stopped in the hallway when he was next to his former best friend's locker. Calmly he walked over to Scott telling his friends to wait a moment for him.

Scott's previously forced happy expression suddenly became real when he got a whiff of his best friends scent. Of course he steeled his expression when he came face to face with Stiles.

"What?" Scott said shifting around nervously.

"My dad wanted to know if you're going to come over tonight, it's the anniversary." Stiles said his eyes blank and his voice unfeeling.

That was also something new Stiles seemed to have developed, indifference toward all of them. After that moment at Derek's house Stiles never said a word to any of them. In fact, he went out of his way to avoid them.

Scott's eyes widened at his former friends words. He wanted to smack himself in the head for forgetting that tonight was the anniversary of Stiles' mother's death and him, his mom, and the Stilinski's usually spent the day together. Melissa and Stiles' mother had been really good friends so she always spent the day with the Sheriff and Stiles to make sure they were alright during this terrible day. Scott always went with her because he had loved Mrs. Stilinski almost as much as his mother did.

"No." Scott said briefly before turning away from Stiles.

Stiles barely batted an eyelash at the quick rejection to his offer. He would be lying if he said he didn't see it coming.

"Uh Scott, maybe you should spend a little time with Stiles, he is your best friend and all." Allison suggested as she noticed the look of pure pain on Scott's face after he turned his head away from his best friend.

"I don't care." Stiles said with a shrug. "I just asked you because my dad wanted me to. Do whatever you want."

Without another word Stiles left the stunned pack and the school without a thought.

...

Derek looked up into the Stilinski home from his place in front of their yard. Despite his own order for everyone to stay away from Stiles he still watched the teen, most of the time which made perfect sense to him.

For the last six months he had been suffering. No, not just him, but the entire pack had been suffering the loss of a packmate and it was all his fault.

He didn't need the pack to constantly tell him that Stiles had changed, he saw that every day he looked at him. Despite his new friends, he didn't look like someone that needed to be around people any more, he didn't look like someone that needed a pack.

It was now, at this moment, that Derek thought that his plan might not have been such as good idea.

Since he did realize his mistake, Derek did what any mature adult would do in this situation. Own up to what he did wrong, swallow his pride and apologize? Heavens no, he was going to leave and hope this situation solves itself. He's Derek Hale, he doesn't have to apologize when he's wrong, especially when he's hurt someone he loves.

That's right, Derek Hale loved Stiles Stilinski. Derek didn't realize it six months ago but that was probably the reason why he had wanted Stiles out of his dangerous life, he wanted to keep the person he cared about the most safe.

"Derek?"

"Derek!"

Said Alpha wolf shook his when he realized the boy that he had been thinking of was standing right in front of him. He jumped looking astounded that he didn't hear him coming his way.

Stiles stood in front of him with folded arms and the same blank expression he had been shooting the rest of the pack lately.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Derek growled.

Said teen raised an eyebrow at him. "I live here you idiot."

Derek didn't know why but he was already getting quite frustrated with this situation. He stomped over to the teen to do what he would normally do in this situation, manhandle Stiles in the name of love.

However, the minute he took a step toward Stiles he found himself pushed back by an invisible force.

Derek's eyes started to glow red in confusion as he wondered just what was going on. He stared at Stiles who looked quite pleased.

"Not bad, huh? Deaton says I'm a natural with telekinesis," Stiles said while examining his nails, "to be fair he says I'm good with all types of magic, even going so far as to call me a prodigy though. That guy spoils me too much."

"Telekinesis? Magic? When did you-"

"Two months after you kicked me out of the pack." Stiles answered raising a single finger and hauling Derek up to his feet. "Magic was a breeze for me to master, I took care of those werewolves from that other pack in no time."

Derek eyebrows rose in astonishment. "That was you? You were the one that took care of those werewolves?"

"Yep, I also took care of the rest of those supernatural assholes." Stiles said with a superior smirk. "Didn't you think it was weird how all the baddies in town just seemed to go away all of a sudden?"

As a matter of fact, Derek did think it was weird that all of their enemies just all went away at the same time.

"Deaton said I should travel the world to learn more about magic from other witches and warlocks." Stiles said stretching his limbs tiredly.

Derek could feel his own heartbreaking, this wasn't what he wanted, this wasn't what his plan had been about. He had only meant to keep Stiles safe not get him out of his life forever.

"Stiles-"

Said teen snapped his fingers stopping Derek from saying anything.

"You had your chance to talk, now it's mine." Stiles told him sternly. His fingers started glow just waiting for Derek to make another move.

"I started to take Deaton up on his offer, solely because of what you and the pack did to me. Do you know what you and the pack did to me?" Stiles demanded to know. "You took my heart, stabbed it, and then stomped it into a million and one pieces. All of you made me feel like I was useless, like I wasn't worth anything. Do you know what that feels like Derek?"

The Alpha wolf tried to speak but found himself still unable to. He just chose to simply nod his head.

"So you do know how it feels to be an outcast, and yet you still chose to treat me like shit?" Stiles chuckled humorlessly. "How amusing. But yes, for those first two months I felt like everything you and the pack called me, I felt like a lesser being because of all of you."

Stiles stalked around Derek, eyeing him like a hungry vulture. "And it wasn't just me that felt this Derek, my dad was hurt by this too. My dad felt like all of this was his fault. I wasn't talking, I wasn't eating, and I wouldn't even crack a single joke. I scared the hell out of him, he seriously thought I was contemplating suicide, which I wasn't by the way. One day he told me to take a little vacation, just visit to my aunts for a week and get myself together."

Stiles shrugged twirling his finger and making Derek face him. "I started to do that, I would have done anything to get you all out of my mind. But then, as I was packing my bags, I realized. You and the pack were not only shunning me, but you were making me think about leaving Beacon Hills, the town where I have lived my entire damn life."

"That's when I stopped, emptied every single bag I had, and said 'fuck all of you' at the top of my lungs." Stiles said grinning happily at the memory. "I realized that if you guys can't appreciate all that I've done, all that I've sacrificed for all of us then I don't need any of you."

The teen snapped his fingers enabling Derek to talk once again. Stiles walked close to him so they were eye to eye and toe to toe.

"This is my town Derek Hale." Stiles informed him in case that wasn't clear. "This is where my mother, my uncle, and my grandparents were buried and I'll be damned if I let you be the reason I leave. And I will be double damned if I let somebody like you tell me that I can't protect this place."

Derek sighed just now realizing how much trouble he was currently in. "We didn't want to make you leave town Stiles, we just wanted-"

"To keep me safe? To keep me from getting hurt?" Stiles asked bitterly. "I hate to say it but you hurt me far worse than any werewolf or hunter ever could."

Derek was silenced by that reveal. He had been getting increasing depressed the more Stiles revealed what they had done to him but reveal was just the icing on the cake.

Stiles shook his head. "Derek Hale, you are one tough nut to crack. I can tell that you're not necessarily a bad person, you're more of a dumbass that never knows what the fuck he's doing but insists that he knows what he's doing. You try so hard to protect everyone and show you care but you do it in the most harmful and dumbest ways. Thankfully, I have a way of forcing that out of you though."

"What does that mean?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles raised an eyebrow right back at him. "You don't think I'm just going to leave this territory, the place where my father lives, to you are you? You need some serious psychological help if you think that what you were doing to me was protecting me. Anyway, since I've claimed this town officially as mine, I'm going to make you get your shit together. Keep in mind I'm not really doing this for you but for the people in this town. Since I don't really have a right to kick you out of a territory you're parents have been in for years I have to make sure you don't make any more stupid mistakes like you did with me only this time getting somebody killed. You need help."

"What makes you think I want or need your help?" Derek said with sneer. "You're just a-"

The Alpha wolf was stunned when he was hit was a mind slap to the face.

"Don't go there." Stiles warned with before a smirk appeared on his face. "Besides, it's my duty as a magic user to ensure that everyone in this town is safe so I won't hear any more whining from you. Either you do what I say or things are going to get really uncomfortable for you."

Derek felt the urge to back up in fear. It looked like Stiles was one hundred percent serious in what he was saying.

"Call me tomorrow and we'll see what time the therapist I set up for you is available." Stiles told him as he started to walk back to his house. "After that you, me, and the pack are going to sit down and have a discussion about territory rights."

"You're coming back to the pack?" Derek asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

Stiles snorted. "Fuck no, I do more than fine on my own. Now get the hell out of here, starting tomorrow there are going to be some changes around town."

Derek tried to move forward to Stiles but he had established a shield around himself that stopped him from getting closer to him.

Stiles stopped once he was almost in the door. "Oh, and tell Jackson we're still on for tonight."

And with that Stiles slammed the door on a perplexed Derek.

…

It would be about ten years before Derek gathered up the courage to ask for Stiles' forgiveness for all that's happened between them.

After seeing a therapist about all his troubles, coming to terms what kind of hateful person he had become, and working valiantly to make a better life for himself, Derek had felt he was ready, or rather he was worthy, to be with Sheriff Stiles Stilinski.

Before any talk of forgiveness happened however, Derek had made a point to not only prove to Stiles but also to himself that he had become a better man.

He formed a relationship with everyone in the pack, especially with the humans. He learned how to set up computers with Danny, he shopped with Lydia, and he even spent time with Allison trying to help her perfect her archery. He shared all of his pictures of his late family with all of them. Derek openly let all of his tears fall as he recalled every memory of his family.

Stiles never returned to the pack, he never needed to. He kept a civil relationship with them in order to make sure there was no unnecessary chaos in town but that was it. Maybe they could go back to being friends one day, but they would never be as close as they used to be.

Jackson, who had long since become head beta of the pack, had a great relationship with Stiles and even became one of his best friends.

"Do you think I've earned your forgiveness yet?" Derek asked hesitantly his eyes pleading and soft.

Stiles took a sip of his coffee not affected by Derek's pleading in the slightest.

Carefully, Stiles set down his cup and stared at him, he seemed to be extremely calm. at the moment

"Let's finish our coffee." Stiles told him.

Derek sighed to himself but did what was asked of him. He picked up his cup of coffee and imitated Stiles’ movements.

Together, they both took a sip of coffee imitating their lives these past ten years…

…slow and steady.

…

Alright so, that's it for this story. I don't think I could please everyone with the ending so I kind of left it out there in the open. I really don't know what to call this ending so I'll let you all decide.

This was really fun to write. Should I do more of these types of stories? There is plenty about the pack I could pick at, although it would depend when I could write any of it.

Look at me, I'm making future plans like I'm confident you all will like this.

Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
